


NSFW Drabbles - One Piece Edition

by nbspandam



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, folks. All pairings will be written in the tags, and all chapters are titled after the pair and its respective prompt.Edit 2018/01/03: This has devolved into a drabble doc rather than a doc centered around prompts! Hopefully I will be updating it more soon!





	1. Naked Cuddles - Brook/Yorki

“You know, for someone who’s basically all skin and bones, you’re still very cuddly.”

"Well, I like to appreciate the finer things in life."

That response caused Yorki to snicker a little bit, and he nuzzled the side of Brook’s neck as he pulled him just a little bit closer. 

If this was what counted as finer things in life, then he could definitely appreciate it too.


	2. Clothed Getting Off - Paulie/Lucci

There was a hand gripping his shirt and another gripping the back of his head, keeping him in place as he made a futile attempt at getting Lucci’s damn suspenders out of the way.  
In a similar fashion, the hand gripping his head roughly yanked off his goggles, leaving them to fall to the floor with a loud clattering noise.  
The effort it’d take to find them later was far in the back of his mind though, as this less than gentle kiss ended and he became intimately familiar with the feeling of teeth scraping against the side of his neck. Fuck. He was already in too deep, though going by the way Lucci tugged at his jacket to get it off he’d say he was heading in the same direction. It didn’t take long for it to join the goggles on the floor. 

With his arms free he wasted no time in moving his hands down Lucci’s body, his exploring only getting interrupted by an actual bite to his neck, which caused a groan of what might’ve been pain in any other circumstance to leave him.

“Fuck, Lucci-” he hissed out, hands gripping at his tanktop while his neck was bitten for the second time, Lucci’s body pinning him to the wall with one leg between his own. Whenever he twitched or moved, he felt Lucci push his leg up against him in response, and it briefly made him wonder if he was getting off on this just as much as he was.


	3. Masturbation - Spandam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Fantasy Jabra

Dragging a hand down his face, Spandam let out a deep sigh of relief to himself.   
Finally, he was alone in his office, with nothing coming up to disturb him. All of his meetings, snail calls and reports were done. There was honestly no reason for him to stay here, especially when it was close to sunset.

Even so, he locked the door behind him and strode over to his desk, dropping down into his cushy office chair with a faint grunt leaving him. If this had been any other day, he would probably have leaned back in his seat and dozed off for a while, but tonight...   
He had something else in mind.   
  
_“Aren’t you just a wretched little creature, hm? Practically drooling at the thought of my teeth tearing you apart. How pathetic can you get?” Jabra’s voice distorted a bit as he spoke, a growl reverberating through his chest as he stared down at him, a predatory gleam all too visible in his narrowed eyes._

_Of course, it wasn’t like Spandam could answer. The hand wrapped around his throat prevented him from doing much other than breathing, and even that was a bit of a struggle. Even so, his body grew hotter with every second that passed, his veins practically ablaze._

_The cold stone floor beneath him did nothing to quell that heat under his skin, and with Jabra’s hands keeping him down he couldn’t even do_ **_anything_ ** _to relieve the pressure._ _All he could do was breathe, not having enough air to beg for mercy._   
  
Reaching up and pulling his leather mask off of his face, he kept his eyes shut as he let it drop onto his desk. He then used his free hand to reach down and palm at his dick through his pants, a faint hiss leaving him while he leaned back in his seat, sweat already gathering on his forehead.

_“There we are. Now that disgusting expression of yours isn’t hidden at all.” Jabra murmured before he threw the mask off to the side somewhere, a wolfish grin on his face. With almost meticulous precision, he gave Spandam’s neck a slight squeeze while he brought his free hand down and dug the heel of his hand right up against his cock, watching as he almost choked in surprise and shamelessly tried to gain purchase against the floor with his hands and feet to grind against it, face flushed and slick with sweat._

A stuttery breath left him as a particularly powerful jolt of pleasure went through him, and he forced himself to stop. The door was locked for a reason, and he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy this as much as he could. So, he slowed down. Undoing his belt and pulling his dick out hardly took any time at all as it were, but he kept his movements at a snail’s pace after bringing his hand back down to his dick. Spandam closed his eyes as he leaned back, and returned to his fantasies.


	4. Dom/Sub - Ivankov/Dragon

_“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.”_

That little retort was how it had all started, back in Dragon’s kitchen during the early morning just after Luffy and Sabo had been sent off to school. In response to Ivankov telling him to take care of the amount of coffee mugs hoarded in his office, _that_ was the retort that his sleep-foggy brain had let him blurt out. He hadn’t taken into account how determined Ivankov could be, once they got a hand of some juicy intel.

They were never going to let it go. Especially not now.

Not with him on his knees in front of them, adorned in nothing but a leather collar attached to a leash they were holding. He swallowed roughly, his gaze cast downwards. His heart was beating a bit too fast for him to be considered relaxed, but whether it was due to nervousness or anticipation was hard to tell.

It all didn’t matter in the next moment regardless, the almost ghostly touch of Ivankov’s gloved fingers trailing down his cheek and thus interrupting his train of thought. His chin was grabbed and he was forced to finally look up, his breath halting for just a second.

They were almost like a different person. Whatever playfulness that was still apparent had taken on an almost dangerous edge, as if Ivankov _knew_ with certainty that control couldn’t be relinquished in this ever expanding yet far too short span of time. His heartbeat quickened.

Letting go of his chin, they then cupped the side of his head in their hand and watched almost fondly as he leaned into it, a quiet sigh of contentment leaving him. However, as Ivankov’s free hand slowly trailed down the side of his neck and along his torso, a fire brewed in the wake of their touch. He hadn't even noticed them dropping the leash.

Hell, he hardly noticed anything but how _good_ their hands felt. His eyes practically fell shut of their own accord while he tried to keep still, but… It was so difficult, his body twitching with every brush against his skin. And the lower those hands traveled, the harder it got.

At the feeling of fingers ghosting over the head of his dick, Dragon’s body jolted, a choked back gasp forcing its way out. He almost felt dizzy from this increased sensitivity, yet he didn’t mind it. Because he was at their mercy, and no one else’s.

Even so, when they pulled away from him he couldn’t help but whine in protest.   
How unbecoming of him. Hell, he even pressed himself closer to their leg in search of more of that touch, and for just a moment it felt like time stood completely still.

Then, there was a hand in his hair and he was pulled back, away from them by an arms’ length, thus forcing him to stay put. The grip on his hair seemed to tighten briefly, and a shiver ran down his spine. It loosened, the hand moving down to his chin and forcing him to look up into Ivankov’s eyes again.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to behave around your master, my little dragon.” they said, tutting a little bit in disappointment. They then reached down and picked the leash back up, looping around one of the bedposts before easily lifting him by the waist and dropping him onto the bed like he weighed nothing.

Before he could even discern what they had in mind there was a hand on him again, halting his train of thought right in its tracks as a deep groan left him. Following that moment his mind registered the feeling of something wrapped tightly around the base of his dick, and he could do nothing but whine again.

So this was their idea of punishment, torturing him by way of not letting him get what he wanted the most; to come undone by their hands.


	5. Dom/Sub - Crocodile/Spandam

“You’re much more pleasant to be around when you’re quiet, you know.” Crocodile remarked as he slowly ran his hand down Spandam’s still clothed body, bringing his hook up around his neck. That ballgag suited him well, despite its bright red color being all the more bright in contrast to that leather brace on his face. 

And while he couldn’t speak, the shiver that went all throughout his body didn’t go unnoticed. His grip on the sheets beneath him tightened more the closer Crocodile’s hand strayed near the already prominent tent in his pants, his cheeks flushing considerably even as he avoided eye contact. It was so obvious that he was embarrassed by all of this, and that almost made Crocodile laugh. 

“Look at me, Spandam.” 

The command was punctuated by the heel of Crocodile’s hand moving in circles against his groin. With a muffled moan he obeyed and met his steadfast gaze with his own, his eyes almost hazy from how quickly he seemed to slip into a role so different from himself. 

“There’s a good boy.” 


	6. Sensitive - Lucci/Kaku/Coby

“Do you ever relax?” 

“I would like to believe that I do, at least.” Kaku remarks, not looking up from the book he’s reading while reclined on the trio’s shared bed, a pillow behind his back to make it more comfortable. “Why do you ask?” 

He’s not surprised when Lucci doesn’t give him an answer, but when he glances up to try and interpret whatever expression he wears, he is perplexed to see Lucci and Coby share some kind of look with one another. What sort of wicked plan do they have in mind? Or rather, what kind of wicked plan does Lucci have in mind, because Coby’s looking awfully confused right now. 

Kaku doesn’t get any more time to ponder over what possible scheme has been crafted behind his back after that moment, as Lucci grabs the book he’s holding, throws it to the side and leans right into his personal space. He has no idea what he’s thinking. 

“... Did that book do something to slight you-” he starts, but is quickly cut off by the feeling of Lucci’s thumb brushing over his adam’s apple. He goes quiet, the only sound audible being that of his already uneven breathing. So  _ that _ was his game now, huh? 

Well, if this is the game he wants to play, Kaku sees no reason not to indulge him, even if getting his book tossed to the side like that was a little irritating. Plus, it has been a while since he’s gotten off like this. No wonder he’s already hard, though some of it can be attributed to it being Lucci that’s doing it, which is something he’s never really considered before. Despite their relationship, he’s never outright told either of them just how sensitive his neck really is.

Already drawn in by Lucci’s miniscule touch, he carefully removes his hands from his neck and pulls off his shirt in one smooth movement. Kaku then wraps his legs around Lucci and flips them over, finding himself seated on his lap. 

“Can you still reach my neck like this?” he asks, chuckling a little. It’s not necessarily a teasing remark, but it can certainly be interpreted as one. 

Lucci merely raises an eyebrow at him, then leans up and places both hands on his neck, pulling him down and pressing his lips to the front of his throat. Kaku can practically  _ feel _ him smirk against his neck in response to the visible shiver that runs through his body at the touch, a moan leaving him when his neck is kissed again. 

“You’re hard.” 

“Congratulations, you have so thoroughly exploited my weak point that I am wholly at your mercy-  _ Fuck. _ ” Kaku’s longwinded remark is interrupted by the feeling of teeth grazing his adam’s apple, and he forgets what the rest of his words were going to be. 

“Did you plan on talking this whole time?” Lucci asks in that calm yet smug tone that only he can manage while his thumb rubs circles into the nape of his neck, and Kaku swears up and down that he’s doing it on purpose to delay his answer, the asshole. 

“Perhaps, unless you have a method to silence me.” he says once he can actually focus, his tone not exactly doing much to make him sound convincing. The usual snark is still there though, and that’s good enough since Lucci still snorts. 

Kaku doesn’t really get to gloat about that for long, however. Not when Lucci’s lips are back on his neck again, teeth digging into the skin as he’s marked, over and over.    
His eyes fall shut without him realizing it and he puts his arms around Lucci, one hand holding the back of his head in an attempt to keep him right where he wants him. 

He’s only half-aware of the sounds he makes, most of it mere sighs and soft gasps with an exception here and there. It’s not really that he’s trying to be quiet, it just happens. 

At least until the feeling of blunt fingernails grazing the back of his neck causes him to jolt, a drawn-out moan leaving him as that sensation is joined by that of teeth and tongue on his skin. He knows that that’s not Lucci’s hands, but he almost can’t believe it. 

The presence of Coby behind him solidifies as his weight causes the mattress to shift, and he holds his breath when his fingers brush against the back of his neck again. Whatever the reason for him taking the initiative to be part of this may be, Kaku’s grateful regardless.

Reaching back almost reflexively, he grabs his hand and pulls it to press harder over the side of his neck that isn’t being marked up, urging Coby to stop being so careful. Out of the three of them, he should know that it’s going to take more than this to break him.

The moment that hesitation seems to leave and he presses his hand against his neck as well as part of his throat with enough pressure behind it to rival Lucci, Kaku’s absolutely elated. He can so easily make out the sensation of two fingers dragging over his adam’s apple, and he moans his approval, eyes falling shut. 

He’s the only one making any kind of sound now, but he doesn’t care. Everything his body is going through feels too good for him to want it to stop, even as Lucci breaks through skin. To be fair, it only makes him buck his hips even more, too into it to bring himself to speak. Coby’s steadfast grip on his neck has him reeling just as much as Lucci’s kisses and bites do, and he can almost pinpoint when it all becomes too much to bear for him. 

It’s the almost, almost hesitant feeling of Coby’s nails grazing his skin that does him in, and his mind goes blank while his grip on the back of Lucci’s head tightens. He doesn’t remember making any sound other than a harsh gasp, even as he rides it all out. 

Grip loosening, he opens his eyes just before he sags a little bit, leaning against Coby. Now that he’s spent, drowsiness creeps upon him. He can’t bring himself to move.  

Not that he needs to, with Lucci easily laying him down with some help from Coby. 

Kaku would have liked to protest at least a little bit, but he can’t. Instead he accepts it with a blissed out smile on his face, completely at peace.


	7. Piss Drinking - Shiki/Spandam

Spandam cannot have any worse timing than this. The universe has worked against him on this day, and he will remember it forever, resenting it for that. It will never be forgotten, even if it’s not going to be on the forefront of his mind, like it is right now. 

After months of hooking up, Shiki’s actually going to suck his dick. Fantastic, right? 

Sadly, there’s a problem. A Pretty Big Problem, if you ask him. Ever since Shiki first pinned him against the wall in a less frequented part of his massive island ship, he’s been trying to keep his bladder under control and it is, quite frankly, the worst bout of torture he’s ever inflicted on himself. 

And the worst part? Shiki’s not even noticing his shifting and squirming  _ in the slightest _ .    
If Spandam hadn’t been busy trying to keep his body in check, he would have taken a second to marvel at how dense the man between his legs seems to be. 

“H-hey… Could you stop for a second--” he begins, only for him to get cut off before he can say please by Shiki tugging his pants down and immediately mouthing at his dick through his underwear. He almost bangs his fist on the wall in his attempt to reel himself back in, gritting his teeth. Goddamn it, this isn’t helping! 

He sucks in a deep breath when he feels Shiki tug down his underwear with his teeth, and braces himself the best he can against what’s soon to come. He prays that the urge to relieve himself will pass, but his insides are making that pretty goddamn moot with the incessant pressure he’s feeling. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to surprise you, Spandam… You don’t want it anymore?” Shiki asks from where he’s kneeling, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

As far as he can tell, Shiki’s not  _ judging him _ for that, but… There’s just something supremely embarrassing about his current predicament, and he can’t even look him in the eye while thinking about explaining it. He can feel his entire face grow hot, and he shifts a little again. 

“It’s not that I don’t want it anymore, I just… You caught me at a bad time, alright?” he mutters, pointedly keeping his head turned to the side. This is officially the worst excuse-slash-hint he’s ever said and he wants to sink into the goddamn floor. Fuck. 

It takes him about thirty seconds to cave in and glance down at Shiki, who’s staring back up at him with one eyebrow still raised. Still, he makes no move to get to his ‘feet (sword blades more like) and stays right where he is, causing Spandam to start sweating. 

“... Do I really have to say it?” 

“I do want to know what’s bugging you, so yes. I can fill in the blanks if you’ll give me something to bite into, baby.” Shiki replies, mouth forming into a grin while he speaks. 

Spandam brings a hand up and drags it down his face, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to just, concentrate on keeping his bladder in check. This is the worst situation he’s ever had to hold a conversation in, that’s for sure. 

“I need to use the bathroom, Shiki.”

The pregnant pause that fills the space between them is enough to kill a man. 

He braces himself against the wall and reaches down with one hand to pull up his clothes, but Shiki’s hand stops him and keeps it pinned. God, he shouldn’t have said that, he should have just been vague and excused himself instead of experiencing this cruelty--

“Must be my lucky day, then. To catch you at a time like this, I mean.” 

Spandam immediately turns his head and stares at him, feeling like his eyes are about to pop out from his skull out of nothing but pure disbelief. Why is he grinning up at him like that, like he’s about to-- Oh  _ no _ . This is something he could have never have predicted.

“Wh… What the  _ fuck  _ is that supposed to mean, Shiki?” he asks, feeling his face grow hot again as his hand is freed, while Shiki’s moves closer to his groin again. 

“Exactly what you think it means, baby. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll go back to doing what I wanted to do before you came and dropped this  _ lovely _ little gift of knowledge on me.” 

With that said, Shiki then draws his dick into his mouth in one simple motion, effectively preventing Spandam from even uttering another word. His hands move up to keep him steady even as he continues to shift and squirm, his strength making it an easy task. 

His head’s spinning, and he finds himself both unwilling and unable to even attempt getting out of Shiki’s grip. His mortification only increases with every second that ticks on by, his face practically burning with it. Bringing his hands up to hide his face, he can feel his self-control dwindling bit by bit. 

A hint of teeth is all that it takes for that final piece to snap and fall, and he lets out a choked sound, his entire body going rigid. With the lack of sound in this part of the ship he can both hear and feel every time Shiki swallows, almost feeling dizzy because of it. 

He can’t believe this is happening. 


End file.
